


Snow

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Cosmo, Don, and Kathy wake up to find that it's snowed.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "[Snow](https://inktober.com/languages2019)"

Cosmo looked out the window at the white, fluffy snow thoroughly and completely blanketing the world outside and shook his head. “There’s no way anybody’s getting anywhere in that.”

Cosmo felt a warm presence come up beside him.

“Oh, no,” Don said.

“‘Oh, no’ what?”

“This wasn’t supposed to start until tonight!”

“Looks like Mother Nature had other ideas.”

“We were supposed to film the skating scene today!”

“This’ll give me more time to figure out how I’m supposed to get my piano out on the ice.”

Don gave him a look, and Cosmo responded with a cheeky grin.

“You don’t understand, Cos, this’ll set production back at least a week, maybe more!”

“What will?” said another familiar voice. Cosmo and Don turned to find Kathy padding towards them, all tousled and sleep-warm.

“This!” Don said, gesturing out the window.

Kathy hummed. “Looks like a snow day to me.”

“I’ll make some hot chocolate,” Cosmo said. 

“You should build a fire in the fireplace,” Kathy said, resting a hand on Don’s arm.

“Yeah! We can roast weenies and marshmallows!” Cosmo said. “Say, did you get any the last time you went shopping?”

Don threw up his hands. “You two are impossible,” he said, but Cosmo and Kathy could see the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“Why, thank you,” Cosmo said with a grand bow.

“I don’t see why we should waste a perfectly good snow day,” Kathy said, heading towards the kitchen.

“The movie--”

“Production gets delayed all the time, Don. Relax,” Cosmo said. “There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Don deflated.

“Now, about those marshmallows...” Cosmo said.

Don grinned. “I’m way ahead of you.”


End file.
